


Stalker

by radioclubjp (morspraematura)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morspraematura/pseuds/radioclubjp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she got to Shaw's lips, she let her fingers rest on the other woman's cheek, and kept her fingertip running on Shaw's lips, as if she was drawing them, as if they didn't exist before that. "You don't feel anything?" despite the darkness, Root's eyes never failed to be expressive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkira/gifts), [karastantons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karastantons/gifts).



It was dark. The loft where Shaw’s identity lived had nice windows that let them see bits of the neighborhood, hence a few street lights were to be seen not letting the room be impossibly dark. The bed was big, the sheets ever so soft and pleasant. Shaw’s thigh was flexed, and the other one remained extended horizontally, both weighed down by Root’s own thighs, and her body on top of her. Shaw had a spare small pillow to prop up her head just a little bit, Root’s chin rested on Shaw’s sternum, her body bare except for her silky black panties. Shaw kept her arms around Root, her hands running on her back, and nails drawing irregular shapes on it. Root’s body hummed with the sensation of them, her eyes barely open and a big smile on her face. It was peaceful. They didn’t know what time it was but they were sure midnight had happened quite a while ago. Shaw was thankful for Root not making any innuendos to push her buttons, because right then, she didn’t need to anyway.

“Hey, do you mind if I turn on the TV really quiet?” Root asked.

Shaw gestured for Root to suit herself. Root didn’t need to roll off or change her position to turn on the TV with the remote: their precedent activity left them with their heads near the edge of the bed and their feet near the headboard, so she easily turned on the TV and turned the volume down to a level where it was nothing more than background sound.

Not a minute passed when Root remarked, “Hey, Stalker is on!”

“What?” Shaw raised an eyebrow.

“Stalker, the movie by this Russian filmmaker, it’s said to be one of the most remarkable movies about humanity ever made.”

“Really, how so?” Shaw now frowns.

“I mean, it’s a sci-fi movie, but it talks a lot about humanity and just… stuff we do and why, I don’t know, everybody has a different perception of it, but many people agree it’s one of the greatest films ever made. Have you seen something that had in it so many ideas, thoughts, feelings…” but she was interrupted by Shaw.

“Feelings? Remember how I'm not big on those?” She repeated.

Root had been through this. She could take the easy way and say something flirty and silly that’d make Shaw roll her eyes and roll her off of her, or she could take a risk. She ran one fingertip from Shaw’s forehead down to her nose, slowly, appreciative of her traits; when she got to Shaw’s lips, she let her fingers rest on the other woman’s cheek, and kept her fingertip running on Shaw’s lips, as if she was drawing them, as if they didn’t exist before that.

“You don’t feel anything?” despite the darkness, Root’s eyes never failed to be expressive.

Shaw rolled her eyes, but then she looked up to Root again, this time taking her more seriously. It would have been too easy to dismiss her, but it was different now. She couldn’t pretend she hadn’t got to know her like she had, hadn’t got to care about her like she had. Shaw teased Root’s mouth, and then she pressed her lips to Root’s, with the same dedication Root had put into her before. She kissed her top lip, and then her bottom lip, letting her tongue run through them as she did, and lastly she placed one more kiss on top of Root’s lips again, not necessarily waiting for her to respond.

When Root opened her eyes again, Shaw was looking at her. “Some people do this for fun. Some people swear there are fireworks when they kiss. I get the fun part, though” she half-smiled, almost unnoticeably, while it did earn a smirk from Root; Shaw paused, her half-smile fading “I don’t _feel_ anything. Feelings don’t work in the same way for me. But I am capable of admiring. You know, like a painting in a museum?” Shaw squeezed Root’s butt cheek with one hand, and one leg with her other hand “Except those I can’t touch.” That earned a big smirk on Root’s face, yet Shaw’s hand made their way back to Root’s back, her nails benignantly scraped Root’s skin again. “You I can admire in blood and flesh, and in different ways, on daily basis, even when we’re just on a mission, even when I call you an intestinal parasite. I’m capable of admiring you. Is that good enough for you, Root?”

“Yes, Sameen,” never a more sincere smile had been on Root’s face “that is enough.” Root hid her face on Shaw’s neck, as electric blue tinted the sky and dawn caught them falling into the unconsciousness of sleep at last.

**Author's Note:**

> What does Stalker have to do with this? Nothing. I wanted to set up a scenario where it's dark and a good movie is on, even if it's not being paid the attention this movie deserves, because let me you, it's a pretty good movie, that's all.


End file.
